


marrying mr arrogant // choi hyunsuk

by defjaebart



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defjaebart/pseuds/defjaebart
Summary: "why are you further away from me when i go closer to youi want to be breathing by your sideyou don't know how i feel"- going crazy, treasurea choi hyunsuk fanfic.lowercase intended.
Kudos: 4





	1. something good

**"place me in your heart the way the night keeps the star. w** **ith your eyes, and your smile. t** **hey** **melt me, and make me more excited."**

**-forever young**

heyyyy, i am lee minha. you know lee byunggon? i'm his sister!

i got fired from my previous job for stirring up some shit but finding a new job wasn't that hard... especially when i have a superstar brother that could pull some strings for me.

my job is now much better... for the fact that i can see good looking idols along the walls of the company everyday! this is yx entertainment, and i am the secretary of the mr hyunsik. yes, the old man everyone in this country knows. but he is really nice! extremely weak-hearted so he does not scold or get angry with anyone. and i am actually getting paid really well in this company. i guess the additional 0 in my paycheck was to make me shut my mouth and not to spill secrets of the company.

amazing, isn't it? oh oh oh, everyone here is super friendly and nice too! at least alot less bitchy than my previous company. 

other than that, there's someone i really really like but it is definitely impossible between us. both of us are really the heaven and earth. all i can do is look at him when he probably does not even know my existence. but then again, i fall in love really easily... even with a mask, his eyes are so enchanting. i know it is not even right to like an idol but i think right now i'm just admiring him... not having romantic feelings, i hope...

what do i do... park jihoon

-

beep~ " _minha please get this month's sales report from my son_ ," mr hyunsik said

another chance to get out of my seat outside his office! and to see mr hyunsik's son!!!!!! he is a real hottie...

choi hyunsuk, born on 21st april 1999, the oldest in the family, meaning he is the successor of this big big company. tall, rich, handsome, what does he not have? he was close to magnum as well. mashiho, yoshi, asahi, kim doyoung and... park jihoon.

i smiled as i walked to his door and saw the frosted glass "director of sales and stocks: choi hyunsuk".

just then, the door opened. him being half a head taller than me, looked down and furrowed his eyebrows," _do you need anything?_ "

" _good afternoon sir, i am minha, mr hyunsik's secretary. i am here to get this month's sales report_ ," i said as professionally as i could.

he went back to his table and threw the document towards me," _catch!_ "

how rude... my interest level in him immediately dropped to a 2/10.

" _uhm, if you are done, maybe you don't want to block my way out?_ "

i shifted to make way for him while he picked up a phone call.

-

" _that piece of shit. so freaking arrogant. i will shove up my shoe up his mouth one day. oh my god. what the heck_."

just then, i tripped on the stairs and just rolled down. wow what the heck, what a freaking good time to die on me yea. what great luck...

" _hey, you okay?_ "

" _of course not, are you freaking bli-_ " i said as i raised my head. oh shit.

it's park jihoon. THE park jihoon.

he pursed his lips as if he was getting scolded and look down.

" _oh shit, im sorry im sorry. i didn't mean it. im okay and im a big fan haha_ " wow. how awkward can i sound.

he looked up and heaved a sigh of relief. he was really so cute... he slightly smiled and stretched his hand out. using his hand as support, i stood up.

" _im glad you're fine. i guess i'll see you around then?_ "

i nod my head and the scenario just kept playing as i saw him walking away. park jihoon talked to me... i even touched him, oh my god. oh, and he saw me roll down the stairs. fuck.

i looked at my ankle which was still red and decided to just limp back to my table.

when i finally sat down, i rubbed my ankle and sighed. my brother would definitely get upset if he saw that i was injured. how do i hide this.

i looked at my phone as it rang and hurriedly picked up when the caller id was was mr hyunsik. 

" _sorry sir, i must be late._ "

" _it's fine, just get here now._ "

shit... it really something serious.


	2. forever young

**"let's go high to the sky. be the moon above the clouds, shine on me"**

**\- paradise**

" _it's fine, just get here now._ "

what could have been so important... i limped and hurried to knock on the door. 

it was silence and there was clearly tension between the father and sons. mr hyunsik, mr hyunsuk, mr youngjae and mr raesung all had grim expressions and it looked as if a war was going to break out soon. 

i bowed, " _good afternoon sir._ "

" _i would like to cooperate with me._ "

" _really? dad, are you really going to do this!_ " hyunsuk exclaimed.

" _shut up hyunsuk. behave your age. minha, see the thing is, i have fibromyalgia. it is a serious condition so i have to pass the company down to my son as soon as possible._ "

i could sense something bad was coming.

" _it is our company's tradition to only pass down the company is the inheritor is married. what do you think? you can choose any of the 3 here. whoever you choose, will be the one who inherits the company._ " 

wow. family drama.

" _but... i am 24._ "

" _and?_ " he raised his eyebrow.

" _raesung and youngjae are younger than me?_ "

" _does that mean you have chosen hyunsuk?_ "

wait no what. 

" _sorry sir, but why am i involved in this?_ "

" _you come from a family of almost equal status. and your only family member has agreed to this for you to join this company._ "

what the heck, lee byunggon. 

" _i guess this is settled then? im getting the company?_ " hyunsuk looked at his father.

mr hyunsik just nodded, " _thank you minha_."

-

as i left the office i just thought, what deep shit did lee byunggon get me into.

" _hey fancy meeting you again. are you fine?_ "

it was a familiar voice, but i really was not in the mood for this.

" _not now please..._ "

" _next time then! three times is the magic number for fate right._ " he waved and walked away

i gave a slight smile. park jihoon is really the one guy that can cheer me up in this moments.

-

i sat down as i searched up "fibromyalgia". oh it can be hereditary? what... byunggon is trying to marry me off to someone that has a chance of getting this illness?

** big bro **

_LEE BYUNGGON >:(((((  
_ _you are a freaking horrible brother  
_ _go die now_

 _what  
_ _why  
_ _manners sister  
_ _did something happen_

 _yes  
_ _no shit  
_ _you literally just fucking married your little sis off without even telling her???? what a great big brother._

 _oh wtf haha  
_ _chillll  
_ _hyunsuk is a great guy  
_ _you'll love him_

 _????  
_ _you know him??_

 _ofc sis  
_ _dont worry he may be cold but he is god damn sweet yea_

 _god idk whether to believe these words  
_ _maybe you couldve told me at least_

 _i was going to  
_ _just forgot_

_-seen-_

-

i wanted to talk to someone about all this shit now. not my brother though :(

at that time, hyunsuk came out and said, "hey. my dad asked you to make a reservation for 7pm at portirdge hotel's restaurant. it's for the both of us."

i just bowed and he walked away.

this is not going to be fun at all.

-

i walked to the rooftop during my break and saw jihoon.

why do i keep seeing him on my unluckiest day?

he cheerfully waved at me, " _hey! third time already_?"

" _yup..._ "

he then stretched his hand out for a handshake, " _im park jihoon._ "

" _lee minha. why you here?_ "

"byunggon's sister? _you know... i wanted to be a pilot when i was young. i loved the clouds, you know, i didn't think i would be a singer here._ "

i just listened to him and nodded my head. he could keep talking while i nod in acknowledgement and 30 minutes just went past.

" _why are you so upset though?_ "

" _alot of things happened today, and im really not ready for it at all, i guess._ "

to be honest, i did not really know jihoon as a friend, so i decided to just to be comfortable talking about my feelings to him. after all, who could he tell this to?

" _i see... care to share over dinner?_ "

" _ye- oh no, i can't..._ "

he just raised an eyebrow

" _you see the thing is, i am getting married to choi hyunsuk. haha funny right. and im supposed to have a dinner with him today. and i literally dont know what to do already._ "

" _wow... i shouldnt be talking to an engaged person, should i_ " jihoon joked.

i just sighed, " _i dont want to be married too_."

" _i have a plan, do you want to hear it out?_ "

i was skeptical but i mean, no harm trying right.

" _sure...._ "

" _ok then, ill meet you at the basement at 5pm._ "

and that was my third encounter with park jihoon. he really didnt know how awkward i was when i was with him... and how much i really liked him.


	3. take

**"the one I loved without a reason  
is disappearing  
remembering our memories  
i'll cherish them." **

**\- this star**

**superstar park jihoon**

_hey  
_ _whats your car plate_

_W180SD24  
_ _black mercedes  
_ _hurry, you dont want me to get flocked by fans_

_okk im here_

-seen-

-

i got into the car, " _so what's the plan?_ "

" _first, let's go get some clothes. you can't look like this on your date with fashionista choi hyunsuk._ "

he put his hand at the head rest of my seat as he reversed the car. he looked really good, so good, i can't explain this but he really looks super good. it was even better seeing him in real life, to be honest. and simply being his friend just made me even happier.

" _i know i look good too. stop staring, you have a fiance._ "

i coughed. he just had to remind me im engaged. i kept my eyes on the street for the rest of the trip and we reached the mall.

-

" _i'll pick out some clothes yea. do you have any preferences?_ "

" _not really, just not too revealing._ "

i followed him as he picked out the clothes. " _so whats the plan._ "

jihoon picked out a dress, " _plan a is to seduce him. now go try this on_."

you must be kidding. 

-

jihoon's pov

ok but minha has really grown alot? it has been long since the whole gang saw her ever since her parents left and byunggon had to raise her up.

but does she really not remember us? even hyunsuk?

" _hey, why are you taking so long. we don't have-_ "

she came out of the dressing room and wow, lee minha is really gorgeous. i looked at her in the dress and it really fitted her. 

shit. park jihoon, wake up. she's hyunsuk's girl.

" _do i look ok_?" she asked as she looked into the mirror.

" _yea. can you do her make up and hair as well?_ " i asked one of stylists.

-

when everything was done, we got on our way to the restaurant.

" _hey so if plan a doesnt work, what's plan b?_ "

" _i'll be there for plan b_ ," i winked.

-

minha's pov

ok, so here's it. i'm on the way to choi hyunsuk and i think i look okay? i hope this plan works out...

he was there already and i walked towards the table and bowed, " _good evening sir_."

" _just relax, don't need to be so formal here_ ," he said while still looking at his phone. 

to be honest, no matter how much i really do not want to get married. i really can't help but to admit hyunsuk is stunning. his clothes really matched him and really lived up to his title being the fashionista. he looks good even when he is not smiling but looks even better when he has his mischievous smile. i mean i guess, at least i'm getting married to someone who looks good.

it was awkward. " _how was your day?_ "

he looked up from his phone, " _you know how it is._ "

ok, he clearly isn't getting seduced by me. 

-

**superstar park jihoon**

_plan a is gone  
_ _this is so embarrassing wth_

_superman will be there_

_-seen-_

-

jihoon then appeared and walked towards our table and held onto my wrist. " _hyunsuk, she's mine_."

hyunsuk just clenched his fist upon seeing jihoon hold my wrist, " _park jihoon. you won't want to do this_."

jihoon loosened his grip on me, " _let's go._ "

when i stood up, hyunsuk stood up at the same time. this is not going according to the plan, i side eyed jihoon and saw he mouth "run".

we ran, at least we thought so. little did we know, hyunsuk was running behind us. his speed was surprising with the fact he was rather petite and sits in front of his desk all day either studying or working.

heck, i could not keep up with jihoon's speed. i hated physical education lessons in school.

hyunsuk caught up with us and held onto my wrist. he whispered to my ear, " _it 's your loss if you don't stay. it isn't mine. my dad has a reporter waiting to take a few good snaps of us there. if his reporter doesn't get the photos he want, the first thing he will do tomorrow, is to get you fired._ "

shit. if byunggon heard that i lost another job, he will probably get angry... i sighed and told jihoon that i would be okay.

i linked arms with hyunsuk and walked away.

puzzled by the situation, jihoon just followed behind us. hyunsuk told me that I should just act as if i was pulled out by my ex.

as we walked back to the restaurant, we purposely walked nearer to the reporter. while we were near the reporter, hyunsuk asked,"who was that?"

"just my ex"

"don't make me jealous like this."

"he's not even up to par with you."

"gonna tell your next boyfriend that I'm not par with him?"

"aren't you my last?"

heck, this was so cheesy. i cringed the moment i thought about it again.

" _what's next?_ "

he sighed and said," just eat. and wait for the reporter to leave. you won't get fired and i won't get in trouble. let's just scratch each others' backs yea."

he was a completely different person now. he looked gentle but manly at the same time. his touch was soft and i wanted to continue holding him. for now, he didn't seem like the ignorant person i knew.

breaking the silence, he began saying some really weird and mushy puns. slowly, it started like a sarcastic battle, as if auditioning for a acting role. seeing who could act better with the poker face.

" _smiling is the second best thing i can do with my lips._ "

that was random, " _what's the first then._ "

" _kissing._ "

i chuckled, " _let's see how good you are then._ "

his moist lips touched mine. my eyes immediately widen. is this the same hyunsuk i know? it was soft, and i liked it. his breath was minty and it just felt even more fresh. i linked my tongue with his and closed my eyes. i pretended to enjoy it, in fact I did. hyunsuk continued with my act. 

we took a breather and disconnected our tongue. i smirked and aggravated him," _not bad. i guessed the reporter did take a few good shots._ "

hyunsuk then said," _excuse me? i thought you would push me back or something._ "

" _hey. calm down. if I pushed you back, the reporter would not have taken the shots. if the reporter didn't take the shots, would he have left already? if he didn't leave, we would still be here._ "

" _just say you wanted to kiss me yea._ "

" _shut up hyunsuk._ "

he continued cutting his steak after that conversation. there was then an awkward silence.

-

hyunsuk's pov

it has been long since we talked like this. and i really missed her. heck, she doesn't even remember me though. i keep trying to ignore her, so that i won't be hurt whenever i see her. but i really can't. all i can think of are the memories we had.

what's with jihoon though? he knows exactly how much i love minha. why is he being like this. 


	4. confession song

**"just walking this road, just breathing is hard  
the trauma you left, trauma"**

**-trauma**

jihoon pov

to be honest, it has been over 10 years since we have been like that. hyunsuk, this is the most i can do for you. get you jealous and you will want her back. but now, i want her too, i've liked her longer than you have. why is it that you get what you want. what about me...

minha pov

suddenly, hyunsuk wiped his mouth and got up," _since the reporter is not here any more, i think we can go_. i'll give you a ride back."

i shook my head,"jihoon will be here,"and continued eating. 

the chair beside me moved, " _yah. what was that all about? are the both of you together now?_ " jihoon said.

" _chill chill. of course not, it was nothing. he's hot but i don't actually like him. there was a reporter and we had to act a little so that reporter can get some pictures. and uhm... i actually like someone else yea._ "

he just stayed silent until we walked to his car. 

" _so who is the guy you like?_ "

" _not really like. more like admire-ish?_ "

" _so who is that lucky guy._ "

" _you don't need to know_." why would i tell him that it's him. that will be so weird...

" _but i like you._ " 

wait what. did i hear that right.

" _you know we just met today right._ "

" _do you seriously not remember me?_ " he showed me a scar his left hand.

i furrowed my eyebrows as i remembered the scar.

the car accident. blood. concrete. batteries. jewelry. candies. death. 

everything went pitch black.

-

the journey in front of me was black, dark and never ending. i took one step at one time, slowly, slowly. i wanted to escape this black pitched tunnel.

i saw my mother's face. this time, i walked even faster. her face faded away. my father's face appeared. i jogged even with with a throbbing head. next, my mother's face appeared beside my father's face. i ran as fast as i could.

little did i know, a car was dashing towards a young boy. he was wearing a g-shock watch, smiling happily with the candies he just bought. as i called out to the boy to watch out, someone pushed him away from the car.

the candies he had bought scattered all over the floor. i walked towards the front of the car, it was my mother. her snow-white pearl necklace broke, it represented longevity. now, the pearls rolled aimlessly on the concrete floor.

my father was behind, he was talking to someone through his cell phone. horror filled his eyes as he saw the scene, he had a heart attack and dropped to the concrete floor. he dropped his cellphone and it broke, leaving the battery out of the phone.

i stared at the young boy as my eyes was filled with hatred. he ended up with only a scar on his left hand but my parents was dead. because of him.

it was jihoon.

that boy next door who I played with, killed my parents. he was the cause of my parents death. my parents would always take care of him as if he was their own child since his parents were always out of town. now, he pays him back by killing them.

i wanted to run away from the horrible scene.

i stood up but my legs went numb and I fell back. looking at the fresh red blood in front of me, it was not a pleasant scene.

i watched jihoon crawl towards my parents. he cupped my father's face and blood slowly dropped into my fingers. he slowly took his wedding ring out of his ring finger and mumbled a few words but i couldn't hear them.

then his words paused. he was unconscious. he could only take the ring from his hands.

shivering, tears dropped from my eyes. i kneel-led beside my mother, as i cried.

from that day, i had

no more parents.  
no more cuddling.  
no more forehead kisses.  
no more bedtime story.  
no more "human alarm clock".  
no more sweet dreams.

at least, i had byunggon.

in the day, i locked myself in the room.  
at night, i had to cry myself to sleep.

but no one knew, i really studied like nobody's business.

i really wanted to do nothing but study at that time. i had to be constantly hospitalized and slowly lost my memory from all the fatigue i had.

-

jihoon pov

" _do you serious not remember me?_ " i showed her the scar on my left hand.  


she looked at it and fainted. shit shit shit.

i immediately started the car and sped to the nearest hospital. heck, minha don't just do this to me.

-

" _what the fuck park jihoon. you claim that she is yours then now she's in the hospital? what is wrong with you?_ " hyunsuk punched me.

i called hyunsuk and byunggon over right after we reached the hospital as compared to me, i knew these two people were more concerned about her.

" _im sorry..._ " there is nothing i could do except apologise right now.

" _hyunsuk ah. stop._ " right now only byunggon could hold onto hyunsuk and calm him down. he then raised an eyebrow at me, signalling me to spill everything that happened to his younger sister.

" _she remembered me... she remembered i killed your parents. i showed her the scar._ "

byunggon just sighed," _don't blame yourself. you didn't kill my parents. it was their choice. don't beat yourself over it._ "

hyunsuk on the other hand, got agitated," _what. how selfish can you get! i thought we all promised that we won't let her remember the past? what if she remembers me? how can we still get married?_ "

" _choi hyunsuk._ " byunggon warned.

hyunsuk was not always like that. he was only like this when it came to minha. he started to break down and buried his hand in his hands. this was just one of the many times hyunsuk silently got to this stage because of minha.


	5. hello

**"hello, there's no need for words  
whether you're a bad girl, good girl, it doesn't matter." **

**-hello**

\- a week later-

i woke up. my head hurt badly. everything around me was spinning white. i saw byunggon sleeping at the side of the bed and i just pat his head.

his eyes immediately opened, " _you're awake._ "

" _yea, how long has it been._ "

" _a week? i missed you sister,_ " he said as he gave me a hug.

"where's jihoon?"

" _you remembered?_ "  
  
" _only the time when i saw mom and dad dying..._ "

" _that's all?_ "

" _am i supposed to remember anything else?_ "

" _huh no, jihoon left this for you_ ," he then passed me a baby blue envelope, i opened it and it revealed a pastel pink letter:

_-_

_hey minha_ ,

_i guess I have been right, i shouldn't have been selfish._

_if i was fire, you would be water. the one that i should stay away from. we live in completely different worlds._

_i have always thought of myself as a strong-willed person. i never imagined that i would choose to hurt someone else in exchange for my own blessings, but in moments of life or death, you enter a state of fight mode. instincts take over. your mind reacts in ways you never thought possible._

_however, i know i am still as selfish as ever. my thoughts won't change. i still like you. please, forgive me. i know what i have done was stupid, you don't have to forget that traumatic scene. surely, it has been etched at the back of my mind for these 16 years. and i didn't expect you to remember. i missed you._

_can you give me another chance? even if it is just to be a friend?_

_jihoon_

_-_

i can't hate him though. why does he keep blaming himself. i was childish back then, it was clearly my mom's choice to save him, he didn't kill them. 

heck and i liked him this whole time, not knowing he actually knew me as well. 

"byunggon, where did he go?"

he just shrugged his shoulders, "he felt that you would be upset if you woke up seeing his face."

the door then opened, "you know you have a fiance instead of jihoon right."

byunggon got up and said, "i'll leave the both of you alone."

-

" _why are you even here._ "

" _do you think I want to be here_ "

i just gave him a blank face.

" _my parents forced me_."

" _oh_ "

an awkward silence formed between us. the letter was still in my hands. I continued to look at it and thought," why didn't he tell me this earlier."

" _are you crying?_ "

not realising that tears had fell, i quickly wiped them away," _no. you know you don't have to be here if you don't want to._ "

" _but i want to be here_ ," i heard him mutter.

" _what?_ "

" _hey. you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me. it's okay to cry in front of me. there's nothing wrong with that._ "

i blinked my eyes twice and looked at him,"let's just not talk about me crying yea. just pretend you didn't see anything."

" _why jihoon though?_ "

" _just him, no reason._ "

he scoffed," _okay._ "

i turned my head to the side, staring at the window beside me. the baby blue clouds. bright shining sun. birds that endlessly chirped.

i stood up and walked towards the window. opening it, i leaned against the frame, allowing the cold breeze to blow against my hair.

pitter.  
patter.  
pitter.  
patter.

two hands appeared from my side and closed the window,"you're already sick."

The raindrops just continues to hit the window screen.

a voice of frustration sounded," gosh. why is the rain so noisy."

pitter.  
patter.  
pitter.  
patter.

i could feel him staring at me.

" _can you at least say something_."

pitter.  
patter.

i just closed my eyes.

pitter.  
patter.

he held my hand.

I opened my eyes.

patter.  
pitter.

we stared into each others' eyes

my heart beat faster than it should. but seeing him close like this, he actually looked really good. he had single eyelid but i could still fall into the depth of his eyes.

pitter.  
patter.

"s _o you have feelings for me huh_."

pitter.

"no. what are you talking about," i looked away.

he pointed to the heart monitor.  
oh right, i was still in the hospital.

pitter.  
patter.

i pulled my hand away, saying," no, it's just that this is the fir-"

**BOOM.**

my heart jumped, i held my hands next to my ear. i hated lightning, i never knew why though. i was just scared of it.

**BOOM.**

" _stop this please_ ," i whimpered as i closed my eyes with tears running down.

i then remembered something happened years ago. 

_i was running home as it was raining. there was someone running with me. we were smiling happily until lightning struck a tree right next to us._

_i looked at it in horror._   
_what if i ran a second slower._   
_what if i was still at that position._   
_what if i got struck by lightning._   
_i would be dead by now._

_i almost collapsed. i was scared and t_ _ears started to drop._

_that person held both of my hands._

_he looked at me in the eye._   
_"look at me. only me"_

_it was a familiar voice but i still could not see his face._

_"everything will be okay. there's nothing to be afraid of. i'm here."_

_i closed my eyes and h_ _e lifted my chin._   
_i opened my eyes reluctantly._

_"i'll always be here."_   
_"for you."_   
_"believe me."_   
_"breathe in."_   
_"breathe out."_

who was that guy... his voice was so familiar though.

**BOOM.**

" _stop stop stop_ ," i continued to chant.

i told myself,"breath in."

**BOOM.**

tears continued streaming down my face," _please stop..._ "

suddenly, i felt hyunsuk putting his hands beside my ears and stared into my eyes. he said the same thing, " _look at me. only me._ "

he hugged me and patted my back," _shhh... everything is okay. everything will be okay_ "

**BOOM.**

i just continued crying. my head on his chest cried out more tears and made his hoodie wet.

i felt that hyunsuk hugged me even tighter. he continued to pat my back and whispered in my ear," _shhhh. shhhh. baby, i'm beside you. everything is going to be okay. there's nothing to be afraid of. i'm always here for you._ "

those were the same words...

" _i'll be with you. be it tomorrow, be it the day after. my arms will welcome you_."

those words shocked me.

A sweet voice sang by my ear.

_If all it is is eight letters  
Why is it so hard to say?  
If all it is is eight letters  
Why am I in my own way?_

i was getting sleepy. my eyelids became heavier by each second.   
slowly, I just fell asleep in his arms.


	6. don't care

**"i'll go back, will you wait for me?  
** that kind of moment won't ever come again,   
i haven't forgotten you for a single moment" 

**-don't care**

the bright rays shined through the window and blinded my eyes. i woke up, only to find myself trapped in between a tight grip.

i slowly opened my eyes and saw an unexpected person hugging me while sleeping. I noticed recognised this face as i smiled. since when did he get this sweet. his once gelled up hair was now let down covering his forehead. his dry lips were pouting, and i really couldn't help it but to kiss it. 

" _missed it?_ " his eyes were still closed.

" _... just wake up_."

" _don't you need to stare at it longer_."

" _yea, let me observe a while longer_ ," i hugged him even tighter and this time, our faces were an inch apart.

" _thank you,_ " i whispered

he opened his eyes and stared into mine, " _for what._ "

" _for calming me down yesterday_."

" _it's fine, i'm used to it._ "

I muttered," _w-what?_ "

"actually, i-"

at this moment, the door burst open showing his parents. their eyes widen in shock and stood there for seconds till mr hyunsik grinned and said," sorry. we should not be disturbing your moment."

hyunsuk and i immediately withdrew ourselves from that position. i then realised that he had changed his shirt. he was now wearing a button up and the same jeans. he looked good though, he always does. i looked at myself, wearing really baggy hospital clothes.

" _do you want to continue your sentence?_ "

" _what sentence?_ "

"a _fter you said 'actually_ '"

" _that's not important. don't think about it. it's nothing_."

" _but- but-_ " i furrowed my eyebrows.

" _but what?_ "

" _but I want to know._ "

" _no buts. go to sleep before I sleep with you_."

" _but I just woke up_."

" _i just said no buts... do you want to eat something_?"

" _i don't have an appetite._ "

" _then go and sleep._ "

i gave him a blank face," _i'm not a pig._ "

" _you are a hospital patient. if you're not going to sleep or eat. what do you want to do?_ "

" _study?_ "

" _are you serious?_ "

" _it helps me destress._ "

" _what stress do you have now?_ "

" _you?_ "

" _if i'm stressing you out now, how are you going to take me for the rest of your life,_ " hyunsuk moved closer to my face.

" _just get me my books_ "

" _and where in the hospital are you able to find them?_ "

" _i brought it here with me. try asking the nurse for my bag_."

"such a nerd. don't miss me to much," he then left the room.

-hyunsuk pov-

i closed the door and walked out. this is actually really hard when i remember everything but she doesn't know me at all.

jihoon was sitting outside and had obvious dark eye bags under his glowing pure black eyes full of worry.

" _she's okay right. please tell me_." his asked desperately.

"w _hy don't you go in yourself._ "

" _i can't._ "

" _heck jihoon, you are still an idol under my company. take care of yourself please_ ," i told him 

" _i will. how is she?_ "

" _she's fine. she's just bored now._ "

" _where you going?_ "

" _getting food for her._ "

he nodded his head and i walked away.

-

" _hey do you sell broccoli porridge?_ " i asked the lady in the cafeteria. she handed me a bowl and i put it on a metal tray and took her bag from the nurse in charge.

as I walked back, i realised that jihoon was no longer here. he really isn't the only one that wants her to remember him. we all do, we just don't want her to get hurt after remembering everything.

as I walked into the door, i saw minha holding a blue and white g-shock watch. her eyes widened and she slowly stuttered," _he... he... came. he knew i recognised this... why didn't he come in_."

i ran up to her leaving the tray by the bedside table and held her shoulders," _it's all good. i'll be here for you okay_."

she nodded her head and i placed the tray in front of her. a smile slowly formed on her face as she saw the porridge.

" _how'd you know_."

i was the one who made her love broccoli porridge, of course i knew.

" _byunggon?_ "

she pouted cutely," _oh.._."

i gently scooped the porridge and blew on it," _say ahhhhhh._ "

she smiled," _you know i can feed myself right._ "

" _just let me do this_."

i wanted to treat her right, at least for today. but i really didn't want her to remember me. for now, she shouldn't get even more hurt.


	7. if you do

**"if you do it's good, if i do we're done  
how can you always say that I'm wrong  
you always want to win  
tears are your ultimate weapon"**

**-if you do**

-minha pov-

i carried the documents and walked down the walkway, im finally discharged after being trapped in that small space for days. 

someone hit me and made all the documents in my hand fell out. i frowned and i began to compile all of it together again.

from my side, i could hear someone say," _you should've been more careful_ "

his hair was covering his forehead and he was wearing a black mask. however, I could clearly recognise his voice. 

he helped me pick up my files and placed it on my hands.

i grabbed hold of his hand," _hyunsuk ah_ "

that guy pushed my hand away slowly and stood up walking away. he took his phone out from his pocket and begin to play with it.

why is he being so weird...

i didn't bother about it and decided to walk away. suddenly, my phone vibrated. i took it out of my pocket and saw an unknown number, the message read," _hyunsuk is not who you think he is_."

i was still pondering what the message meant when i was walking towards mr hyunsik office.

" _come in_." 

i looked into hyunsuk's eyes. i pulled him out of the room," _that day, it was you right?_ "

" _just forget about it_."

what the heck? " _what do you mean._ "

" _just forget everything that happened okay. just pretend it wasn't me._ "

" _what?_ "

" _i thought you were smart. you can't even understand this_."

" _well you're not making me understand._ "

" _don't underestimate my expectations of a girl alright? you might be smart but go look at yourself in the mirror. ugly and dumb. you have no life._ "

i gulped a ball of saliva down my throat.

He continued saying," _you can only study but you can't even understand this?_ "

that was it. i wanted byunggon with me now, to comfort me. every single time when i was bullied, he would always be here. 

you  
can  
only  
study

they would always say that to me. they would start hitting me once i did not give them my notes. i forgot alot of things, but i remembered how people bullied me. i ran to the rooftop and sat on the benches. 

-

**big bro**

_byunggon  
_ _i really hate it here_

-

you know what's the sad difference between teasing and bullying?

if it's not true and you just want to make fun of the person but everyone knows it's not true, that's teasing.  
if it's something bad but true and you still remind that person of the quality or skill he or she has or doesn't have, then that's bullying.

i still had work that has yet to be done, i can't stay here.

i walked back to mr hyunsik's office and picked up the pile of documents that was still on the floor.

i walked into the room and places the document on his desk. 

" _take a seat_ ," mr hyunsik gave me a smile.

" _yes sir_." i did as he told and sat down on the couch. with hyunsuk opposite me and mr hyunsik sitting in the master chair.

" _did you cry?_ " hyunsuk asked. 

I stared at him," _just forget about it._ "

" _enough of the chit chat. let's talk about serious things now._ " mr hyunsik said.

for the remaining time, i just agreed to whatever mr hyunsik said. my mind was too filled with what had happened earlier on. i could only stare at hyunsuk while he looked away. 

mr hyunsik said," _so everything is settled_."

" _yes sir,_ " i bowed and left the room.

when i got out of there, i felt a strong grip around my wrist and i got dragged into the janitor's room.

it was a small space and our bodies were crammed together. we could feel each other's heartbeats as he pushed me against the wall.

" _what the hell. how could you agree to everything._ "

" _i don't know._ "

" _what do you mean you don't know._ "

" _i wasn't listening._ "

" _do you have any idea what shit you got yourself into_."

" _just forget about it alright_."

he used his left hand and brought my chin up, " _how can i._ "

" _just forget about everything just like you asked me to._ "

" _no._ "

" _let's just stop here,_ " i sighed.

i walked out of the janitor room, leaving hyunsuk there. he grabbed my wrist," _you'll regret this._ "

i heard a familiar voice beside me who pulled his wrist off, " _stop hurting her._ "

he was back.

jihoon pulled me away, " _where are we heading to?_ " i asked.

" _you'll know,_ " he looked at me and winked.

i actually really missed jihoon, especially after knowing he was my childhood friend.

-

" _where are we going,_ " i asked again while getting into the car.

no response

" _is the place we're heading to far?_ "

no response

" _you do know it's office hours right?_ "

" _yah, keep quiet. just sleep._ "

i crossed my arms and looked away.

-jihoon pov-

" _where are we going?_ "

it's supposed to be a surprise... 

" _is the place we're heading to far?_ "

" _you do know it's office hours right?_ "

oh shit, i'll definitely get screwed by the manager.

-

** dobby boy **

_hey i'm going out for a while  
_ _cover me please_

_... why are you always like this  
__is it minha!!!!_

_haha yea_

_aren't you afraid of hyunsuk..._

_-seen-_

-

why isn't she talking anymore?

i looked at her sleeping with her mouth open, " _cute_ ," i snickered

-

" _minha ah, wake up. we're here,_ " i gently whispered.

" _mm..._ " she said in her sleep and turned away.

" _minha ah_ ," i played with her hair.

" _shut up byunggon, give me 5 minutes._ "

" _minha..._ " i kissed her cheek.

" _what the heck byunggon_ "  
as she opened her eyes, " _oh shit sorry jihoon._ "

" _let's go let's go_ "

" _you sound like a kid. where are we?_ "

" _you'll know_."

-minha pov-

a smile formed on my face. it was the old neighbourhood, and heck i missed this place. my favourite place when i'm down and where I spent all my good moments at. 

" _are you happy?_ "

" _i actually missed this place_ "  
" _brings back all the memories when my parents were still alive..._ "

" _and when we were still friends_."

i walked towards the swing and sat on it," _i guess nothing really big really changed right?_ "

jihoon looked at me," _really? nothing changed?_ "

" _life still goes on right. although my parents passed on, i still had to carry on. yeah sure, it was painful at first, but when i saw byunggon sucking it up and having to raise me, i realised i should stop being a baby. he was really what made me go on._ "

he nodded and said," _what about me?_ "

Raising an eyebrow," _you?_ "

" _have you forgiven me?_ "

" _dude, it was never your fault. i was just being dumb back then, i just needed to find someone to blame. it wasn't your fault at all._ "

jihoon pulled me into a hug. having his head on my shoulder," _friends?_ "

i pulled away from the hug and let out my last finger, " _pinkie promise._ "

we hooked our pinkies together and smiled.

-

" _you know, i don't really want to get married to hyunsuk._ "

" _don't hate him too much right now yea. you know, he was the one who got you this job._ "

serious? " _but i really can't face him._ "

" _have you ever thought about quitting then?_ "

" _and be unemployed? no thanks._ "

" _maybe. there's something better out there?_ "

" _i think i signed a contract today to not back out of this. haha..._ "

" _you're so dumb. i'll be wishing the both of you luck though_."  
" _hyunsuk is a great guy._ "

everyone says that, but he keeps changing. i really want to go back when i was in the hospital. that was the sweet hyunsuk.

" _when's the wedding._ "

" _i dont know, as soon as possible? i want to go back to being a child._ "

-

" _jihoon ah_ "

" _hmm?_ "

" _the stars are beautiful_ "

" _like me?_ "

" _don't make me puke_ "

he then held my hand

" _it has been long,_ " i said

" _since?_ "

"since I've seen stars like this. shining so brightly in the sky. it's been long since i had the time to calmly admire stars like this. the stars which can light up the dull dark sky."

"i missed the old times where we would pretend to catch stars. do you still remember what i said to you under the moonlight on your birthday?"  
"i promised you we would still be under the moonlight together when we grow older. even if we had white hair, even if we had wrinkles, even if you couldn't remember me. we would be best friends and i would still fulfill the promise for you."

"you remembered?"

"haha yea, remember about catching stars? i caught one just now."

jihoon placed his palm in front of my eyes, as he opened it, a necklace dropped out.  
it was a rose gold star and it was beautiful. i smiled as he helped me hook on the necklace. 

" _i missed you best friend_."


	8. just right

**"don't worry about anything because I like everything about you,  
don't change anything about yourself"**

**\- just right**

-hyunsuk pov-

what did i just do.

-

** byunggon **

_bruh what the heck did you do to minha  
_ _she's not answering my calls_

_jihoon dragged her away already  
_ _i really dont know  
_ _i think i fucked up big time_

_seriously  
_ _i helped you so much already  
_ _just don't hurt her_

_sorry hyung_

_-seen-_

_-_

i just didn't want her to be reminded of the past... 

i think i should just try to explain myself? remind her of what happened back then, maybe i should just have done what jihoon did. 

i tracked jihoon's location and started following the road he was going. 

minha, i am going to try to make this right.

-

i reached the location and i saw them at the playground. as i was approaching, i just saw them holding hands.

so it was still jihoon in the end huh...

maybe i should just stay away from her for a while?

-

**byunggon**

[13/04]

_yah choi hyunsuk  
_ _what happened between the both of you_

[15/04]

_why are yall not talking?_

[16/04]

_hey im worried  
_ _are you okay_

[18/04] 

_if you really want, just tell her everything  
_ _i think it's time as well_

[20/04]

_the both of you are getting married soon  
_ _man up please_

-

i kept hearing bangs on the door. " _choi hyunsuk open up._ "

byunggon?

i open the door to see a angry byunggon. " _why have you not been answering my texts?_ "

" _i don't know anymore..._ "

" _what the heck happened._ "

" _i miss her so much. i wanted to find her and tell her everything. but she was with jihoon. they were holding hands. she still chose jihoon. why must i be the only one remembering everything?_ "

he fell silent. i just started crying on his shoulder, " _why. it feels like i lost everything. why is it only me._ "

he pat on my head, "it will be fine, just leave it alone for these few days. but make sure you guys are okay by the wedding."

i nodded my head.


End file.
